New beginnings
by theusedfan411
Summary: same as before as in underworld 4 with my own personal touches here and there mainly crossovers   Michael and selene live in a secret place in L.A. and try to get by facing trouble and tests of their love.
1. Chapter 1

_Three weeks after evolution_

Michael and Selene were in a ramshackle apartment outside L.A. Well, on the outside it was ramshackle, but inside her personal safe house. Selene'd modified it two decades ago stocking it with whatever she would need if she wanted to escape the ongoing politics one can so easily become ensnared in.

Michael and her had been here been here for two weeks after escaping the ruins of Selene's father's prison. Currently she had yet to find more blood for the two of us. Michael went out during the day trying to find a butcher with a fresh amount on hand ; none did. _Funny how things are today; when I was a child I remember the local butcher selling it by the gallon, for the many families who had blood sausage regularly _Selene thought. But he had yet to find any and that was worrying Michael.

_Especially with my new-found appetite_. she thought

"Selene, are you alright?," Michael asks, concerned._ Why he cares about the creature who took away his humanity I have no idea_. _By all rights he should hate me, because of me he is stuck in this goddamn war. And yet, he doesn't. I can't help but to be amazed._

"Selene." she rolls over in bed and feigns sleep. Hearing Michael get up and leave the room. she shakes her head and follows him into our kitchen. _It's rather dusty in here and it's no wonder why; neither of us eat so there is no need for it_. The only appliance still in working condition is the refrigerator, brand new.

"Michael." she whispered, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"How? How can't I?" he grimaces " You're not _fine I've_ been feeding twice a day, and you barely get out of bed. It's not healthy. _That's _why I'm worried." he slowly walks up to me and wraps his arms around me. Feeling nauseous, Selene pulls away and runs to the bathroom; Michael follows, concerned.

She throws up into the toilet, Michael puling her hair out of her face. "I think we need to see a doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's the issue here?" Dr. House asked.

Michael and Selene sat in the small square room of the hospital, having left the apartment immediately.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be here, now would we?" Selene, agitated now, paced around the room.

"I'm sorry," Michael apologized, "she's just…." He trailed off trying to describe his lover.

"A bitch? I think that works" said the doctor. "Well what's wrong with you? " He asked her.

"What isn't," she muttered sitting down

"Doctor, " Michael began, "she's been exhausted all the time has been eating twice as much as normal, and she started throwing up yesterday. To prove my point: she let me drive here. Since we've met it's always her driving. I've never driven her anywhere before this. _Never._ "

"Michael," Selene stated to say "you don't-"

"No, Selene I do," he cut her off, "I'm worried about you. If you died.…. I wouldn't be able to live Selene I love you. "

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I ….. I care for you too Michael, you know that."

"Are you pregnant?" the doctor asked "that would explain everything. "

"No I'm not. I can't. It's just not possible."

"Selene it's simple to check-" Selene cut him off

"no it's not easy. I can't get pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here is the third part which explains some stuff.

"so then why can't you be pregnant?"

"I was never meant to. I have never been able to have children I'm …. I'm not what a woman should be… I am barren"

Selene hung her head in shame "back when my family was alive only my mother knew this. My fiancée would have deserted me if he knew."

"Selene, we still don't know how Alexander's blood affected you maybe…" Michael trailed off sounding hopeful.

"I doubt it Michael but, for your sake, we can test if that is true."

"So just hold your arm out I need a bit of blood to test" the doctor said; "now this may hurt a little but-"

" no I don't trust you. Michael, leaving. I'm sure in this day and age there are other options."

She sat in the bathroom of the small apartment staring at the small blue plus sign on the at home pregnancy test. _Impossible _she thought _it can't be….._

"Michael. I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later

Selene sat in the bedroom of her's and Michael's home watching two people from the window. One looked as if he was a marine coming back from the war in Iraq and the other his wife. Evidently they were their next door neighbors, though Selene hadn't known.

"Selene?" Michael called from the kitchen, "You up there?"

"Yeah" She said softly knowing Michael's dog-like hearing would be able to pick it up, "I'll be right down"

"No stay I was just wondering where you were that's all." Michael appeared behind her

"I thought you were in the kitchen."

"I was."

"And?"

"I'll go back there if you want me to."

"I don't Michael ….. It's just…. What were you doing?"

"Making you dinner."

"Michael you didn't need to…" she protested as he handed her a mug " I'm fine…. I don't need….."

"Selene, it's not just us anymore. Besides, you get bitchy when you haven't fed." He smiled a little to show he hadn't meant it. He glanced out the window at the happy scene next to their house.

"Care to meet our new neighbors?"

**A/N: sorry about the mini cliffie I just really wanted to get this chapter out because the next is a major turning point in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Selene and Michael walked down the street to meet their neighbors. Michael had insisted they go, stating that _if they wanted to be normal this is what normal people do_.

Selene trudged alongside her mate as they took a few steps toward the happy couple. Suddenly the opposite pair froze. Selene heard the man tell his wife "Honey, go inside lock the doors. Though that won't stop a vampyre I'm sure."

"We're not vampyres" Michael called "Just ….. Well, it'll take some time to explain." He sighed

"I can smell you from over here. What are you then if not Death Dealers?"

"If we were Death Dealers you'd be dead. We mean no harm, lycan."

"So _you're_ the vampyre then? Makes sense. You're as pale as death."

"That's just because she's not feeding properly."

"And you are?"

"Michael Corvin. And a hybrid."

"Hybrid? Of what?" obviously the news hadn't reached this lycan of their leader's demise and his final acts. Otherwise he would have known that Michael was the last attempts of Lucian to end the war of lycans and vampyres.

"A vampyre and a Lycan. Selene is my mate. Anything you say against her is said against me and I will not tolerate it."

The man looked puzzled "It cannot be. I thought Lucian was crazy when he said…. Well then I apologize, Michael Corvin. I mean neither you nor your mate harm. My name is Gabriel and this is _my_ mate Rachel." He laughed exuberantly "She is pregnant. It was only my concern for her and our child that I responded so."

"So is Selene. " Michael seemed truly happy at this. Selene glanced at him. He laughed loudly then suddenly…..

One lone shot was heard echoing through the alley way.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael fell to the ground, crying out in pain, just a few seconds later another shot rang out and Gabriel dropped, a silver bullet lodged in the back of his right shoulder.

Selene was immediately on guard quickly finding the attacker at the end of the road and she tackled him knocking his gun out of his hands "Stop! Stop!" he cried "I didn't know it was you Selene!"

`"Damien?" she shrieked "Why the fuck would you shoot at me?" she climbed off him and pulled out a berretta from her waistband of her jeans (another thing of Michael trying to keep them "normal") and shot him once in the shoulder, luckily for Damien it was not the ultra violet bullets just plain slugs.

Selene heard Rachel behind her punching three numbers into her phone. 9-1-1

"Hello? Operator? Yes my husband's been shot. He just got back from Iraq and we were…" Rachel sobbed "we need an ambulance quickly"

Selene heard Michael get up from the floor the bullet hadn't had much effect on the hybrid other than loss of a small amount of blood before the wound had healed. He barely had enough time to pull out the bullet before his shoulder started healing himself. Selene focused her attention on the miserable death dealer before her.

"Rachel" he said "it's all right I can fix him up." He was trying to calm her down, Selene noticed. _He is a good man_, she thought. She shook her head and focused on the feel of the gun in her hand, a feeling that she enjoyed very much, having been unable to even get out of bed until a week or two ago when the vomiting spells were over.

Lost in her thoughts she was unaware as Damien creeped away. She noticed a second too late. Luckily however a car pulled into the alley just as Damien was leaving it. The car hit him dead-on and braked a few feet into the alley.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" A deep gravelly male voice shouted. Selene raised her gun and backed up a few feet, to get a decent shot. Damien ran, like the coward he was.

"Gibbs!" a female shouted from just outside the car. She had gotten out a few seconds before. "I think we hit something!" she examined the pool of blood on the ground in front of her.

"Leave it to Ducky to fix it up." The male voice said. "Now focus Ziva." A weathered man stepped out of the car. He was about 5'9" and had blue, piercing, hawk like, eyes. His hair was a light shade of gray. He was obviously Gibbs. Another man stepped out of the car to join the first. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Gibbs?" the woman said coming round the corner of the car. Selene shifted her aim and called out "Don't move a muscle."

The woman pulled out the firearm on her hip and returned cocked it. She was casual about it as if she had been doing it all her life. Selene was interested but not enough to lower her gun.

"Put the gun down missy" said the brown haired man his voice sounded joking. "Now you don't really want to hurt anyone now do you?"

Selene was irritated. "First off," she said "I am probably older than you will ever be and second off I have every intention to protect my…" Selene faltered "my boyfriend" she said for want of a better word, knowing the humans (at least they _smelled _human) would not understand vampyre mating.

"Do you know how to even use that? The man said. "cause-"

"Tony shut up" the woman _Ziva_ said "she looks like she knows what she is doing. She has obviously held a gun before."

"I have been able to shoot probably longer than you. Now if you don't mind could you just leave us the hell alone?"

"We can't do that. We're here investigating a shooting ma'am" said Gibbs. "we don't want to hurt anyone." He added, wanting to smooth over the situation.

"Well then," Selene said, unsure of what to say, and feeling just a bit foolish. She shook her head and lowered her gun. "The man who shot Michael and Damien was the man you hit with your car. He ran that way" she pointed to the left.

"We'll catch him ma'am," said Gibbs. "This is my team, Tony DiNozzo," the brown haired man, "Ziva David," the woman "and our other agent is Timothy McGee, and he is in the truck with our coroner." He proceeded to examine the scene before him.

Ziva was interested in Selene. "Where did you learn to shoot? It would seem that you are just a normal person, but you actually look like you must have had military training of some sort. I was an agent in Mossad." She said.

"I was an assassin of sorts," Selene said, "We were called Death dealers. I fought for a large clan in the wars of the two feuding faction. Basically I slaughtered men and women and anyone foolish enough to get in my way. I didn't know then that they weren't what they told me they were. They told me they were the ones that killed my family. They weren't."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: yay! I finally found a way past multiple blockings to bring you this chapter! and sorry for the shortness the next two are really long

The NCIS Headquarters was a large building on the outskirts of the city. Gibbs lead the mismatched group of people into a large central room filled with cubicle like spaces, centered around a central clearing and a large staircase. Gibbs went to the first desk in the clearing and pulled out its chair and proffered it to Rachel. She took the seat gratefully resting her aching feet. Michael, concerned as always about Selene, pulled her a chair as well. He gently coaxed her into the chair, knowing she was still on high alert since the shooting.

"Don't worry Selene; I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby,"

There was a small gasp from Ziva, "You're pregnant too? That's so … strange, having two people pregnant and their husbands being shot."

"Michael is not my husband. We're together, but not married, not yet." Selene said softly, settling deeper into the chair, "if God would let us be married, which is not probable considering the terrible deeds that I have done, I would marry him. Also if I knew how to love, I would love him."

Another man walked in; McGee the others called him. He sat down in the second farthest form Gibbs's. he was a shorter man with brown eyes. He immediately started typing away at his computer. He looked up for a moment and, looking down at his work, asked ´who are these people? Witnesses?"

"yeah" Tony replied " We just got in."

"Selene." Gibbs walked up with a large drink in one hand and a cup of coffee In the other. " we'll need to see your gun now. I'll take you to the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: here comes the long chapters! I won't be able to be on very much so it's kind of good that they're long.

Loud music blared as Gibbs pounded on the door. Suddenly the music stopped and a tall Goth girl appeared from behind a computer. Gibbs gave her the large soft drink he picked up on the way down. CAF-POW, it said on the side.

Abbey squealed in delight and hurriedly drank a long draught of the soft drink. She gave Gibbs a _you're the best_ look. "Gibbs you're the best. What'd you need me to do?"

"I need you to do a ballistics test against this gun" Selene laid her gun on the glass work table," and," Gibbs pulled out an evidence bag full of spent bullets and casings and handed it to her." These bullets. You think you can do that?" Abby nodded. Gibbs turned to Selene. "You can stay here for now; I'll be back with Michael in a little while."

"So." Abbey said as she scanned the bullets in preparation for the test. "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything. My…boyfriend…. Michael and another man Gabriel got shot. I ran and tackled the shooter, but he got away just as Gibbs pulled up. He hit the bastard with his car."

"Did they catch him?"

"'no"

"Oh, well that's too bad. At least maybe we can catch them after we finish these tests."

"I doubt it his gun was probably of European make and is not registered in the united states, if it is at all. No. I'll track him down myself, after you find nothing. I can't let this bastard ruin the calm Michael and I have right now. I've already lost my family, and now I might lose Michael. I don't know if what I feel is love or if it is something else, but I do know that I would lose my mind if I lost him again."

So you're going to go crazy if he dies? That's intense." Abbey took another gulp of CAF-POW and began prepping the gun for the ballistics test.


	9. Chapter 9

"So why would anyone shoot at you?" Abbey asked, "you seem like you're pretty okay. I mean, you haven't killed anyone have you?"

Selene sighed "I have killed a lot of people Abbey. I was a soldier in a war and I enjoyed it. I was told that the other side was the ones who had killed my family. Viktor, the one who really killed them acted like a father to me, and undoubtedly the shooter was thinking I was the enemy, because I was with Gabriel, Rachel and Michael, because they are obviously on the other side of the war."

"Can't you just explain it to the guy and then he'll leave you alone?"

"It's not that simple. As a soldier in the war, I was almost like a Nazi, I killed them because of their…" Selene paused, contemplating how to put it accurately. "Affiliation? Their relatives? It was their way of life as well. We believed we were protecting others from vicious animals. Now I know that they are more human than any Death Dealer." Selene sighed as Abbey started prepping the gun for the ballistics test.

Michael walked to the elevator with Agent Dinozzo. Descending to the forensics lab he heard the muffled sound of a gunshot. Thinking only of Selene he shot into the doors, changing quickly to his Hybrid form.

"What the hell?" tony yelled. The same expression was written on Abbey's face as she brought up her cell phone to her ear, having dialed it in less than 10 seconds. "Gibbs," she said. "We've got a problem."

In the meantime, Michael, realizing there was no danger to Selene and his child, he sheepishly shifted back to human form. As soon as he could speak, apologies to Selene started rushing out "I'M sorry… I didn't know… I thought you were in danger Selene… I heard a gunshot and I reacted…" Selene weakly smiled and took his hand in hers and calmly said, "It's not your fault Michael. You couldn't have known."

Just that moment Gibbs walked in the door bringing McGee and Gabriel and Rachel. He looked around the room and asked, "what is it Abbs?".

"it was Michael, he was like a monster or something . His eyes were all black and he looked like one of those werewolves!" Abbey was excited. She knew something was different about those two and she finally found it. She also had kind of a thing for werewolves and vampires.

"Well? Are you Michael? " Gibbs asked. Michael looked to Selene needing her approval.

"Yes. I am half lycan. Half werewolf. And half vampyre."

"How can you be half and half?" abbey asked. "And what about the others? Are they the same?"

"no." Michael said. "I am the only hybrid. Selene, however, is half vampyre and half of the original immortal disease. Vampirism and Lycanthropy are diseases, like the plague. It will kill any normal human being within hours. I was a human once but I was one of the descendants of Alexander Corvinus, the original Immortal. His body adapted to a plague that was ravaging his village. His body took the disease and used it to his benefit and his direct descendants have the dormant form of it. His twin sons started the vampyre and werewolf strains of it, and then later Lucian became the first Lycan, what you know as werewolves, but real werewolves are extinct." Michael paused and Selene picked up the tale.

"The real werewolves could never return to human form. Lucian was the first. He was born of two werewolf parents and then used to create the rest of the lycans. They were enslaved by the vampyres and then they rebelled and the vampyres started to eliminate them one by one. I was told they killed my family and happily joined in the slaughter."

"Why did you stop Selene? You never told us. " Gabriel asked.

"You knew they were not humans?" Gibbs asked. "are you Lycans?"

"Yes. Rachel and I are. I was a fighter over in Hungary, but I moved myself here to one of the packs in America to end the Fighting, then, when I challenged the Alpha, the leader, and turned Rachel, I was thrown out."

Gibbs sighed and sat down. This was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: yay! Sorry I took so long on this new post, but it took a while with finals coming up. Now I'm trying to post once a week/ every two weeks. I've been slacking off though.

Gibbs was sitting in the forensics lab with the traditional cup of coffee listening to the four people he just met tell him that they're immortals. If it had not been for Abbey and Tony saying that she saw this Michael turn into a werewolf type creature, he would have had them all thrown in a mental hospital. However there was something about the way the woman Selene was that made him almost believe her when she was talking. She said it with such finality that Gibbs couldn't not believe her.

"So let me get this straight" Gibbs said "you're a vampire" he pointed at Selene. "then you two are lycans" he indicated Gabriel and Rachel "and you're half and half" he said to Michael.

"Yes, that's the basics. I can however, walk in the sunlight unlike a normal vampire." Selene said.

"And you expect me to believe this?" Gibbs asked quietly

"Yes, sir" Michael said, "It is all true. As a hybrid I can change forms, and I could show you to demonstrate." Michael flexed his fingers getting ready to shift.

"No. That won't be necessary." Ziva said. She remembered hitting the man when they first saw these people. "Was the shooter an immortal to? He apparently ran after we hit him with the car and he was able to run after. It's not natural."

"Yes, he was a vampyre, a death dealer. We fought in the wars in Hungary." Selene said.

"Then why did he want to kill you?"

"I killed Viktor because he slaughtered my entire village. We held a secret he did not want the world to know. He did not want it known that William was still alive."

"Why didn't he kill you?"

"Because I look like his daughter Sonja. He had her killed for loving a lycan."

"So he really hates them. A lot. Why? Why would he kill her?"

"Why? Did Hitler have a reason to hate the Jews? He thought they were inferior to him and thought that their child was an abomination."

"Did he think Michael was an abomination? And if he did did he want you to kill Michael too?"

"yes."

That one word hung in the silence after this confession. The crew at NCIS didn't know what to make of this and all they knew was that the world suddenly seemed a lot more complicated than it did this morning when they woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

Selene sank down into the couch in hers and Michael's living room and turned on her small laptop. She quickly opened up a search bar and typed in L.A. private investigators. They had just returned home from NCIS headquarters and the team there could not do anything to find Damien, not having any clues to go by.

So it was up to Selene to find the would-be assassin. The laptop pinged indicating the search was done. There was only one hit.

Mick St. John was preparing for a date with his girlfriend Beth Turner when there came an urgent knock at the door. He strode over to the display panel and saw a dark haired woman, with an exceptionally dark look on her face. He let her in, introducing himself, "my name is Mick St. John. What do you-" he cut himself off as he caught a strong smell of vampire in the air, being a vampire himself he didn't think much of it, but a startled look came across the woman's face as she came to the conclusion that they were both vampires. Immediately she whipped a gun out and pointed it in Mick's direction.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded,

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same miss?" Mick said, mildly frightened at the woman reaction. "My name is Mick St. John. I'm a detective and a vampire as you can already tell. I won't hurt you."

"How do I know you're not a death dealer?"

"What's a death dealer?" Mick asked she visibly relaxed as he said this.

"Death dealers, " she said "are warrior vampyres. They fight against the lycans in Hungary."

"Lycans?" Mick asked "what are lycans?"

"And you call yourself a vampyre!" Selene said, surprised, "I guess they aren't as well-known here. A lycan is what you would call a werewolf."

"They exist? Wow. So why did you come here. I suppose you didn't come for me to do any detective work. "

"Actually I did. The police and government can't find my husband's shooter and you are the only person that showed on the Google search. You evidently are the only p.i. in this area."

"Well then let's get to work."


	12. Chapter 12

Selene and Mick came back to her house and the scene of the shooting. Michael was already there and lifted up the police tape. Selene rapidly filled him in on all the details about Mick.

"Can we trust him? He is a vampyre after all." Michael whispered.

Mick said."I can hear better than you think. I'm just surprised at your reaction to the sunlight ma'am. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Selene. This is my mate Michael. The other two people are Rachel and Gabriel. They are lycans. Werewolves. My reaction to the sun is because like any vampyre, I used to burn in the sun. You don't, obviously, so you wouldn't know about hiding from the daylight for six centuries."

"Vampires only burn from flame, not the sun. You must be a different breed of vampire then."

"There are different breeds of vampires?" Gabriel asked.

"Evidently. If you do not burn in the sun and have a greater allergy to silver than the traditional vampires (Selene had been filled in on the different type of vampire Mick was and then she had filled in Michael and the others. Also she gave Mick a quick lesson on the covenanted European vampires) then Selene is a newly created type of vampire then there are three. And two types of werewolves; one called lycan and the other brutish ones just plain werewolves." Michael said.

"And we're looking for a vampire?" Mick asked.

"Yes we are. His name is Damien. We used to be… not what you would call friends but we did not fight or argue. He was assigned, I assume, by the vampire Regent Kraven to kill Michael and most likely myself."

Mick stopped and examined the ground in front of him. The asphalt was sprinkled with blood. He quickly calculated the healing time of the new lycans, judging from the amount of blood in relation to the type of wound. He found that it was a minute or two slower than his own, and Michael's a touch faster. Mick could smell the different types of immortals and then in addition to the smells of his new clients another immortal smell one that he hadn't encountered yet. He assumed that it was the shooter's, Damien's.

He sped off into the night following the scent trail after leaving a word or two to Selene, and jumped in his car.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks after

Selene sat obstinately on the couch in the living room of hers and Michael's home refusing to give in. Michael had wanted to leave and go to Michigan for Michael's family reunion after he was sent an e-mail by his mother. His mother, his aunts, his uncles, and his sister were all going and he wanted to visit his family. Selene knew and thought that while Damien was still out there she was not moving too far from home, unless she was out looking for him. Mick had still nothing to report and it was frustrating her.

"Selene, this might be the last time I can see all my family together."

"fine," Selene said scowling, "if Mick has anything to report while we are there we're coming back. Michael I would hate to see you die. You mean too much to me. I would love to meet your family on better circumstances, but I fear that they will judge you too harshly for being with me, me being so much different than your last lover. Selene paused and added quietly "and also for us being unmarried and my being pregnant."

" if anyone starts to say stuff selene my sister would stand up for you. I've called her a number of times and she is sympathetic. Her boyfriend left her when she got pregnant and she's had to raise her son on her own."

Selene smiled at Michael, hesitantly, " how long would you be planning on staying?"

"A few days max, I really haven't seen my family in over a year."

"Well then let's pack our bags." Selene walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a duffel bag from the cupboard under stairs. She quickly dumped about half of her supply of ziodex blood into the bag.

Michael smiled, he thought that selene was being very brave about this and prayed to god that his mother wouldn't start any fights.


	14. Chapter 14

_Finally _Selene thought. They just had turned onto the road where Michael's sister lived, since the party was at her house in Michigan. Michael counted off the road numbers as they passed them and finally stopped at 4391. The house was a brick house made of curious almost gray-blue bricks. What they could see in the backyard was a large white pavilion, underneath a massive oak tree. The sides of the pavilion were pulled up and showed a number of people gathered under it around a few tables. Little children were drawing on the sidewalk and looked up as Michael and Selene pulled in. Selene fidgeted in her new dress Michael had convinced her to wear. It was black of course, but it had a distinctly conservative feminism in it. It was a simple bodice, cut low, but not enough to be unseemly, and an open back. The dress itself was short, up to Selene's knees, but Selene felt it was too much. If it were not for Michael's insistence that everyone was going to wear fancier clothes, she left behind her jeans and t-shirts.

Selene and Michael got out of the car and were immediately greeted by Michael's sister, whose name was faith. "Michael! I haven't seen you in forever!" she gushed.

"Hey Faith. This is my girlfriend Selene. She just moved to America with me."

"That's nice." Faith smiled warmly. "Selene, is it? If you guys just go around the corner, there's food and pop and stuff. Michael mom is in the living room, if you want to introduce her. I've got to start making the hamburgers." She waved and started fiddling with the gas grill.

Michael led Selene into the living room of Faiths house. Selene wondered where Faith's husband was when a toddler ran up to Michael and clung on to his leg, smiling and saying "unca Michael! Unca Michael! I lost a tooth!" it was Richard who was Faith's son. Michael ruffled the toddler's hair and sent him to go bother his other cousins.

"Michael? Is that you?" a voice was heard saying this from the door way " I haven't seen you in years!" it was Michael's mother. She was an older woman, maybe sixty or so, and she looked older, her hair was graying and her clothes had a distinctively older-person feel to them. She had watery blue eyes and many wrinkles on her face.

"Who's this Michael? Is she with you?" Michael's mother asked.

"Yeah mom, this is Selene, we're dating."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Corvin." Selene said, politely knowing it was crucial to have the old woman like her.

"Selene? What kind of name is that? Isn't it roman? Where did you meet her Michael? She is too pale. Girl you need sunlight."

Selene grew angry as Michael's mother ranted on about her physique ( looks like she was a steroid taker) and when Selene turned around, the scars on her back. Michael hadn't notices them before. To him it looked like claw marks. He was worried. How had she gotten those? Michael asked her." How'd you get those scars, love?"

"I was whipped by my superior officer for insubordinance when I first tried to be a death dealer. I was the first woman death dealer after Viktor ordered him to be executed. He allowed me to chose his punishment."

"Wow." That shut Michael's mother up very quickly. Michael's mother (whose name was Antoinette) stomped off to go insult someone else

"Well I think that went well"


	15. Chapter 15

Selene sighed as Michael guided them to an open table on the lawn. He sat Selene down in a chair next to his sister and they began to talk. Then Michael walked over to where his mother sat in a rocking chair.

"Mom, Selene is amazing. I owe her my life many times over. She saved me in Budapest when I was dying. She is also pregnant. You're going to be a grandma. Just please try to be nice to her." Michael said all of this in a whisper hoping Selene wouldn't hear. He wanted to have her think his mom was being nice on her own.

"Michael I don't think she's right for you. She looks scary." Antoinette crossed her arms. "what the hell is a Death Dealer anyways?"

"It is a type of soldier from her side of a clan war in Hungary."

"She was a soldier?"

"Yeah mom, and when her side of the war wanted me dead, she protected me. Please mom, just be nice."

His mother's brow furrowed "but she looks so… cold, just kind of uncaring."

"Nobody could care more than her, she just doesn't know how to show it all that well. she hasn't loved anyone in years. She's had friends and all that, but no one to care about like this. I love her mom. If she wanted to I would marry her, but she doesn't. she loves me but she thinks it's wrong with who she is."

"Have you asked her?"  
"No, but I know what she would say. She just doesn't want to get married, but she wants to spend the rest of her life with me."

Antoinette's expression softened, "I'm going to go apologize to her. I was being rude. I knew there must of been a reason you were with her."

And with that she left Michael and walked over t Selene and they began to talk.


	16. Chapter 16

Selene was puzzled as she talked to Antoinette about Michael. She knew Michael and she had talked but assumed it wouldn't change the woman's stubbornness. However, Michael's mother appeared to have changed her mind about Selene.

"So, what is a Death Dealer? You mentioned it before but I don't know what it is." Michael's mother said. Selene could tell that she was trying to find out more about her, and was trying to find a reason Michael loved her.

" It was a type of soldier/ mercenary." Selene replied. All the guests, she could tell, were listening in to find out more about the mysterious woman with the scars on her back.

"for what war?" Faith asked.

"it was a clan war in Hungary. I was allied with the children of Markus Corvinus, an ancestor of yours, and I was fighting the children of William Corvinus, another ancestor of yours." Selne sighed, "And I didn't know I was on the wrong side. Michael showed me that. After I met him I left the war entirely, except I had to kill a few people so Michael and myself wouldn't die."

"so now what do you do?" Antoinette asked.

"I just rest as much as I can, as Michael ordered. I am still extremely weak and Michael doesn't want something to happen to us." Selene's hand dropped to her stomach. "I feel the same way. If we lost our child, I couldn't live with myself."

"you're pregnant?" Faith asked.

"yes. However, itg is a miracle that I did get pregnant. I never have been able to before. It was a miracle. Michael has theories on how it happened, but I don't care about how it happened , just that it did happen."

This set off the scheming in Faith's mind. She liked Selene, far better than most of Michael's ex- girlfriends, and she was already planning a babyshower for her.

"when is the baby shower?" she asked, making sure that there wasn't already one in the works, in her mind.

"we weren't really planning on having one, I know it would be expensive, and I really can't afford to have one. I might just have a gathering of our friends at our house."

"well then, " faith said and dragged her inside the house and planted her in a chair in front of a laptop. She logged into and started a baby registry. "I am going to throw you a party in my house, in Long Island.n we'll rent out a space in a hotel, like they do for conferences. It will be awesome. I think it might be three weeks to two months from now. How far along are you?"

"three months." Selene replied.

"okay, I think this will be in two months then, so people can buy gifts, and clear their schedules."

For the rest of the dayFaith started selecting baby gifts and showed selene how to pick more.


	17. Chapter 17

As their car turned on the freeway, coming home from the party, Selene's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Selene," Michael heard, with his exceptional hearing (a great hybrid perk), Mick St. John say, "I found a lead on Damien. He's staying with a woman called Erika."

Selene froze. Erika was her friend from Ordoghaz. She had known her since the day Kraven had turned her, about 50 years ago.

"Yes I know her; she lived at the coven's mansion in Budapest."

"I've been keeping a tail on her for a few days. Should I talk to her about him?"

"no, I'll be there as soon as I can then we can interrogate her. she is Kraven's fledgling and she can be fierce if she wants."

"okay, then what should I do?"

" just sit tight and see if she can lead you to Damien."

"Okay when are you coming back?"

"we just hit the free way so I think it'll be a few days."

Michael reminisced on his own encounter with Erika, a few months ago. She had been clinging to the ceiling, hissing at him, and then he'd jumped out the window.

"Selene," he asked, "do you ever get the feeling that if you told anyone our story, just summing it up, that they would laugh? It just occurred to me that people might find this funny."

Selene looked at him quizzically. "do you think before you talk Michael? I think that if we told anyone their haed might explode. It _would _ be fun to watch."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: need….. more… reviews… **dies**

As Selene and Michael got out of their car and approached their house they could hear distinctly the sound of a microwave beeping and the fridge door slam.

_Someone was in their house_

Selene pulled out her gun and slowly walked up to the door. Behind her she heard a growl from Michael, indicating that he had changed into his hybrid form. She busted open the door, and stepped inside. Immediately afterward they heard the breaking of glass and someone running. Not two seconds later a petite blonde was standing in the foyer, ice blue eyes and extremely elongated canine teeth indicated she was a vampyre.

"ERIKA?" Selene shouted, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

The woman had the look of a deer caught in headlights. "Selene? I was told that this was a lycan's house, and I was going to kill it." She saw Michael, who was still in his hybrid form and her eyes widened. "Who is that? Is that a lycan?" she obviously had never seen a lycan before or she'd know that lycans were much hairier and looked more like a wolf than like Michael.

Selene sighed and glanced at Michael. He slowly began to change back, wincing as his ribs cracked. "No, Michael is not a lycan. He's a hybrid of vampyre and lycan. I turned him."

Erika was appalled. "Selene, that's impossible!"

"No, it isn't. Michael has the Corvinus strain in his blood. The legend is real. I have met Alexander Corvinus and he gave me his blood. I used it to kill Markus, who was going to release William from his prison."

"You killed Markus?"

"And Viktor." Michael added. "She saved my life, and took revenge on Viktor for the slaughter of her family."

A look of understanding came across Erika's face. She obviously knew about the reasons Selene had had for killing the lycans. "Viktor killed your family? But… I thought it was the lycans…"

"No, it was Viktor."

"Selene, I'm so sorry." Erika said, "Damien said that you were the enemy, that you'd switched sides."

"I'm on no one's side. I'm trying to _live, _and support myself and Michael, and our child that is on the way. Now, Erika, can you help me find Damien?" Selene asked.

"Yes."


	19. end for now

A/n theusedfan611

I am sorry but i will not be publishing for at least another year. :"(

Iran into some issues. I am still writing!

I miss all my reviewers!

Hopefully you will not have to wait too long, I might be able to get back online

On the 28th


End file.
